Hide and Seek
by kittykatlover18march
Summary: (Takes place after Jafar's defeat in the second movie and the Hercules episode "The Arabian Night" and inspired by Phoenix Bradley's story. Jafar escapes the River Styx and finds himself in another world. Meanwhile, Hades sends Pain and Panic to track him down.)
1. Chapter 1

(Takes place after Jafar's defeat in the second movie and the Hercules episode "The Arabian Night" and inspired by Phoenix Bradley's story. Jafar escapes the River Styx and finds himself in another world. Meanwhile, Hades sends Pain and Panic to track him down.)

Chapter 1

Hades was sitting on his throne reading a book when he heard crashing noises coming from the corridor. He sighed as Pain and Panic came into the room, whistling innocently.

"What happened?" he asked with a annoyed look.

"The tall, dark, and skinny guy with the twisted beard...Jafar," Pain began. "He...he escaped," Panic finished.

"WHAT?!" yelled Hades, fire erupting from his skin. "He's also alive again," Pain said.

Hades sat back down on his throne. "Find him and bring him back!"

"Yes sir!" they both said and took off like rockets. As Hades watched them go, he said to himself, "I wonder where Jafar could be hiding."

Jafar wandered around the corridors, wishing he was familiar with this place. During his first visit, he didn't see much of the underworld. The exit had to be here somewhere. He stopped when heard footsteps and two familiar voices coming along the corridor. He hid behind a rock and Pain and Panic appeared a few feet from his hiding spot.

"Where is he? He couldn't have gotten far!" Panic said to his blue companion. Pain peered into the River. "Excuse me, did you see a man around here?" he asked. A soul shook his head.

"They don't know where he is. Come on, let's go look for him somewhere else." Pain and Panic left the room as Jafar stepped out from behind the rock.

"I have to ge out of here before I get caught," Jafar said to himself as he continued his walk. He peered around the corner and his eyes widened at the sign. It read: Exit.

He almost laughed loudly but quieted himself because he didn't want to get spotted. "I wonder where this will take me," he said to himself as he walked through the exit.


	2. Hide and Seek: Chapter 2

Hide and Seek: Chapter 2

Jafar had already spent an hour in the forest, making ideas and keeping on the move. He knew that Pain and Panic would come looking for him when they realized he left the Underworld.

As he looked down at his feet, he got an idea. He made a gathering of footprints all over the clearing. Once he was done, he made his way to the densest part of the forest to hide.

His stomach growled. He pulled out some bread and began eating it, sitting under a tree. He wondered if Pain and Panic were looking for him.

Meanwhile, Pain and Panic were searching every spot in the Underworld. They asked the three hags, Cerebus, and some more souls. But they couldn't find Jafar. They sat down to rest.

"We looked all over the Underworld!" said Pain. "But we haven't found him."

"Yeah," said Panic. He spotted a trail on the ground. "Hey, Pain, look! I think he left the Underworld!"

Pain climbed to his feet and turned to his companion. "Let's go find him!"

They turned and ran to the Underworld's exit. They had a sorcerer to find.


	3. Chapter 3

Hide and Seek: Chapter 3

Sitting alone in the forest was making Jafar sleepy. So to keep himself awake, he thought about Jasmine. He saw her beautiful brown eyes, long black hair, and blue outfit. He sighed. He had fallen in love with the princess...A cracking twig brought him from his thoughts. He listened as two voices called his name...Pain and Panic…

Pain and Panic stumbled through the trees, looking around in bushes and through the branches. "Jafar! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Pain called. "We know you're here somewhere! Come out!"

Jafar listened as the blue and red imps called his name to make him come out from behind the tree. He heard their footsteps getting closer, and he knew he would be discovered. He heard them trip and fall down a hill, followed by them landing on the ground.

The sorcerer ran in the opposite direction and left the dense part of the forest. When he stopped running, he saw some smoke in the distance. A town…

"Maybe whoever lives there can tell me where I am!" he said to himself as he pulled out and put on a black hooded cloak and began walking toward the town.

Pain and Panic lay at the bottom of a hill in the forest, taking a rest. "Pain, I think we landed in manure," said Panic. Pain sniffed the air and pinched his nose.

"EWWW! I know, Panic. We can't be smelling like this in front of Hades," said Pain. The two washed off in the river. They knew Jafar had made a run for it. He must be out of the forest. They got up and walked through the forest.


End file.
